1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a battery pack and a vacuum cleaner including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, notebook computers, and the like, are widely used, batteries for supplying power to operate these portable electronic devices have been actively developed. A battery is provided in the form of a battery pack with a protection integrated circuit (IC) for controlling charge and discharge of a battery. Various studies about charge methods and apparatuses to efficiently charge a battery have been performed.
A battery may include a charge switch and a discharge switch. When a battery needs protection due to overcharge or overdischarge of the battery, at least one of the charge switch and the discharge switch is turned off. When a battery does not need to be protected, the charge switch and the discharge switch are continuously turned on to charge or discharge the battery.
When power is applied from a battery pack to a motor included in power tools or vacuum cleaners requiring a large amount of power, in order to stably drive the motor, a high capacity capacitor is generally provided at opposite ends of the battery pack. In this case, at a moment when the capacitor and the battery pack are electrically connected to operate the motor, a large inrush current flowing into the capacitor is generated in the battery pack, and thus a protection device of the battery pack may be damaged due to the flow of the inrush current.